


猎食游戏3

by lengchun



Category: Bojunyixiao - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lengchun/pseuds/lengchun
Kudos: 31





	猎食游戏3

杰森是被连人带牌丢出房间的。

这间总统套房隶属于赌场，位于拉斯维加斯最繁忙地带的一栋建筑的第二十七层，在六十平方米的落地窗阳台可以俯瞰这座城市中极小一部分上流阶层才能摇晃着红酒杯欣赏的不眠不休的车水马龙，空气中弥漫着若隐若现的龙舌兰调的酒味，王一博坐在赌桌前朝那个荷官勾了勾手指。

拉斯维加斯只有三种人，商人，冒险家，和流浪汉。

其他的，在某种程度上，既可以是商品，也可以是猎物，他们在无数场金钱交易中流通，在鳞次栉比的摩天大楼间逃窜，所有的罪恶和淫靡都淹没在老虎机中硬币落下的脆响里，这儿是金子铺就的天堂，也是白骨垒成的炼狱。

这个伪装成Beta的Omega荷官没有动，一双微微上挑的眸子里流露出显而易见的惊慌，甚至赤着脚在灰色的羊毛地毯上后退了一步，嘴唇翕动了几下，一副想说话又不敢开口的样子。

王一博放下手交叠在赌桌上，挑眉看他：“我不逼你，你不愿意的话，现在就可以离开。”

他的语气很平，没有起伏，没有感情，只有欲念藏在微微滚动的喉结里，尖利的牙齿等待着猎物的喉咙，刺破淡青色的血管，舔尽一汩汩流出的鲜红血滴。

套间里的灯光昏黄而暧昧，肖战站在背着壁灯的地方，没有离开，漂亮的脸上一半被侧灯照得明媚，一半隐没在背光的暗处，隐在暗处的瞳孔泛着潋滟的水色，昏暗的光线使水色愈发鲜艳，几乎要冲出覆着血丝的眼角，流淌在那张失措的精致脸蛋上。

终于，他低下头，声音细若蚊吟，“我……我愿意。”

猎物咬钩了。

王一博站起来嵌住他的手腕将他一下子按倒在赌桌上，另一只手不轻不重地卡住他的脖子，俯身在他耳畔轻轻道：“你看上去很昂贵。”

这是资本家的典型褒奖。

对于肖战而言，腰猛然撞上坚硬的赌桌边缘，这一下就基本卸下他身上所有可以用来反抗的力气，也将那上挑的的眼角逼出两抹可怜的嫣红，他撇了撇嘴，几乎要哭出来。

他也确实哭了，哭红了鼻尖，含着王一博探进来的大拇指一点点地喘着气，柔软的舌头被肆意搅动出淫靡的水声，和小兽似的呜咽缠绕在一起。

骨节分明的细长手指胡乱抓住了散乱在赌桌上的美元钞票，指尖蜷起的时候将钞票揉皱在掌心，被完全掌控住的姿势轻易放大了所有的感官细胞，肖战甚至能用浸出汗水的指腹感受到钞票的粗糙防伪纹路。

卡在脖子上的手顺着细白的脖颈缓缓向下滑去，小荷官的身体很瘦，腰盈盈一握，王一博呼吸粗重了些，用薄茧的掌腹按压在Omega的脊椎上一路摸到腰窝凹陷进去的沟里，宽大的手用了狠力揉了一把，惊得肖战含着大拇指干咳了几声，眼角泪花迷蒙想扭开身子，臀部就抵上了一个硬邦邦的物什。

抗拒着想脱离掌控的动作让他的臀部也跟着扭来扭去，可就像被钉在了那硬邦邦的物什上似的，加上腰间被撞到的痛楚未散，柔软的臀部被危险地抵着，腰被手掌紧紧按着，无论如何都挣脱不开身后人的钳制，就这样被压在赌桌上任人宰割，如同食物链最低端的食草动物被狮子衔住了柔嫩的后颈。

身下人乱扭的臀部令王一博眸色加深了许多，他在身下人的耳垂旁落下细碎的吻，对于这样一个尤物，他不介意做更多的前戏来同样满足对方的欲望，他边吻他边沉沉地笑起来：“你知道吗，如果你出现在拍卖会上，一定是所有权贵竞相拍卖的顶级收藏品。”

他其实有点好奇，这样一张脸，为何甘心假装成Beta屈居一个小小的荷官工作。

拉斯维加斯是美人的秀场，灯酒的盛宴，顶级的Omega如同在霓虹里穿梭的夜莺，要么被囚进金丝笼，要么撞上玫瑰刺。

在脖颈后腺体被含吮住的刹那，肖战瞳孔微缩，两条被分开紧张到肌肉绷紧的长腿蓦地软了下来，口中的大拇指已经抽了出来，双唇还惯性地微微张开着，被捻得充血发肿，艳红似血。

没有了拇指的阻隔，软腻的呻吟从那两片微张的唇间断断续续地泄出来，带着抽噎似的哭腔和浓浓的鼻音，“Boss，求你了，别……别标记我……”

王一博用牙齿轻轻碰了一下他的腺体，感受到他身体的一阵明显的颤栗，“你没被标记过？”

肖战抽噎一声：“没，从来没有……”

不知道为什么了，虽然王一博没有处O情结，但当他知道小荷官没有被标记的时候心里忍不住有些愉悦，动作也轻柔了不少，低声哄他：“乖，临时标记一下，不碍事的。”

不等小荷官反应，尖利的牙齿不容拒绝地咬破了他脖颈后的腺体，汽油味瞬间喷涌而出，盖过空气中之前弥漫的一股若隐若现的龙舌兰的酒味，王一博眯了眯眼，Alpha绝对压制的天性令他释放出更强的龙舌兰酒味，两种信息素的味道纠缠在两人的周身，以赌桌为中心向四周爆炸式的散开。

泪水从通红的眼眶滑落，又被另一个舌头悉数卷走，身下人的眼睫随着主人的哆嗦而颤动，跳跃着微黄的光，描摹进他的眼里。

美人便是美人，哭腔的转换里都藏着万般风情，身上挣扎出的一道红痕都是磨人的酒，从皮相到骨相，每一寸都是勾人摄魄。

王一博把手探进小荷官的前面，一摸就笑了：“你硬了。”

肖战说不出话来，趴在赌桌上小口小口地喘气，王一博松开了对他的钳制，他便从赌桌上跌倒在羊毛地毯上，手臂带下几百张花花绿绿的美元钞票，雪花般散撒在衣衫凌乱的身上，他从一地的钞票里仰起头，眼角闪烁着泪光，双唇张开成一个诱人的椭圆弧度，双颊浮起的殷红像伊甸园罪恶的果。

刚刚标记完他的Alpha并没有那么急切地上他，而是摸着他的头发问：“你来我身边的目的是什么？”

王一博的声音陡然冷了下来，手底下却还是那么温柔，抚摸着他的碎发像是哄着一个发情的宠物。

眼底结起的冰，又像随时能扭断宠物的喉咙。

他紧盯着肖战的眼，肖战也没有丝毫回避他的眼神。

这个荷官的一切仿佛都是为他量身打造的，一个新手却被派来执掌一场四千万的赌局，而这个赌局的其中一个赌客又恰恰好是他。

太过水到渠成的东西，往往就是阴谋的开始。

肖战的眼神先是疑惑和恐慌，而后渐渐清明，他跪起来，自己抹去脸上的泪，再仰头望着他时，眼神里就如同换了一个人。

从胆怯含泪的夜莺，变成了一朵在沼泽里灼灼绽放的野玫瑰。

“杰森。”

他的双唇里吐出一个人名，眼睫半垂，脸在男人的裆部讨好似的蹭了蹭，这个角度让人看不清他的神色，只看到还在泛红的鼻尖。

几息之间，王一博的脑海里滚动起无数的念头和想法，一张庞大的利益网在脑海里展开，面上却不显，手指插进Omega的碎发里，任凭Omega用牙齿轻巧地咬开他的裤链，用温热的口腔包裹住硕大半挺的性器，漠然地看着他的眼角因为呼吸不畅重新泛出潮湿殷红的颜色。

然而眼底的寒冰在身下人的吞吐中被情欲燃得松动了许多，插在发间的手指不禁用上了几分力气，一个挺入让自己更加深入紧致湿热的口腔，呼吸声渐渐低成粗喘，龙舌兰的酒调以绝对的压制包裹住了两人，被咬开的腺体在浓烈的Alpha信息素中产生了麻意，几乎令肖战精神恍惚，眼睛眯成弯弯的月牙凝视着王一博，在他茎身突跳将射的时候忽然松了口。

王一博眼底的冰冷终于在这一刻彻底瓦解，血液都被情欲燃烧至沸腾，正准备扯住Omega的头发再插进去的时候，Omega弯起唇角，伸出小巧的舌尖在龟头周圈打了个转，再伸出更长的舌头从舌根抵着马眼慢慢往舌尖舔弄。

肖战阖上眼，纤长的眼睫在下眼睑投下小小的灰色轮廓，白浊的液体从透红的鼻尖滴落在两片绯色的微肿唇瓣上，紧接着被伸出的舌头尽数卷入口中，肖战睁开眼时，眸子里的潋滟水色更是像浸了饱满的情欲，他朝着王一博做了一个明显的把精液吞咽下去的动作，喉结滚了几滚，嘴角的那颗痣鲜艳欲滴。

祸水，王一博想，他这是掉进了祸水里，也许下一秒就会溺死。

肖战站起身，走到南侧六十平米的巨大落地窗前，窗外是灯火辉煌的拉斯维加斯夜景，那儿没有开灯，他站在窗前把衣服一件件地脱下来，直到浑身赤裸，像栽在城市灯火里的一株玫瑰，从外往内看，则是一株玻璃温室里的玫瑰，似乎等待着他的小王子来采摘。

只是这儿没有小王子，也没有玫瑰，这儿有两个猎人，也有两个猎物。

猎人和猎物的差距，有时只在毫厘之间。

王一博走过去掐住他的腰，把他朝外按在落地窗的玻璃上操他，他的手紧贴在玻璃上，双腿跪坐在地上大敞开，臀部翘起去迎合身后男人的冲撞，男人没有把衣服褪尽，西装皱在身上，只有裤链是之前被咬开的，肖战明显感觉到了裤链的锯齿和光裸臀部的摩擦，这令他想起来自己正浑身赤裸地被一个衣着整齐的男人在市中心建筑的高层肏弄，与羞耻心随之而来的是灭顶的快感，他将额头抵在玻璃上，冰冷的玻璃激起皮肤的细碎颤栗，从这个角度，他第一次俯瞰了整个拉斯维加斯。

赌场朱红的圆形建筑，金碧辉煌的三角塔，拉斯维加斯在夜晚才算真正地活了过来，这座城市永远蓬勃地发展着，尽管每三十秒就有亡命的赌徒从高楼一跃而下，被地面花纹精美的人工瓷砖吞噬成为它的地基。

仿佛感觉到了肖战的些许出神，王一博钳住他的下巴把他的头掰得侧过来，咬着他的唇角，“在想什么呢？”

肖战喘着气，轻轻摇了摇头，眼角残余的水泽反射出城市斑斓的光，玻璃擦得很干净，他贴在玻璃上，就像处于一个危险的边缘位置随时会被推下去。

又像张开着双臂，敞开着双腿，以一种羞耻不堪的姿势去拥抱这座城市最繁华的灯火霓虹。

他们贴在落地窗前做爱，换了各种不同的姿势，直到肖战累瘫在地上哭着喊不能再做了，王一博才疼惜地吻去他眼角的泪滴放过了他，汽油味的信息素早已在龙舌兰的酒味里稀释到几乎闻不见，肖战蜷起腿躺在落地窗前望着外面的那座金黄灿烂得如同金子砌成的三角塔，手臂枕在头下，和王一博要了一根烟。  
  
烟是洋烟，高奢品牌，纯黑色的底，连接处包裹了一层金箔。  
  
是他永远也买不起的烟。

王一博从卫生间裹着毛巾走出来的时候，肖战正盘腿坐在落地窗前抽烟，他抬起眸时，把光怪陆离的城市霓虹都揉碎进了眼里。  
  
原本想说的话止在唇齿间，王一博沉默地看了他一会儿，从衣柜里拿出一件浴袍披到他赤裸的身体上，然后紧挨着他坐下。  
  
两个人都不说话。  
  
……  
  
很多年后，杰森早已从这栋建筑的天台跳了下去摔成烂泥，王一博在回想起这个一夜情的对象时，还是想不明白他是谁派来的。  
  
也许只是他的臆想，有时候站在窗前眺望拉斯维加斯十几年如一日的璀璨夜景，他恍惚间会怀疑那个夜晚或许只是他的一场梦。  
  
这个总统套间成了他每次飞来拉斯维加斯都要住的专用套间，里面的陈设随着潮流换新过很多次，只有那间六十平米的阳台被他勒令从不许改动。  
  
只是他再也没有和新的床伴在这扇落地窗前做过爱。  
  
他像被禁锢在了这儿的猎物。  
  



End file.
